Godzilla vs hulk
by godzillamegafan
Summary: this is gonna be one of the best fight's ever and there may be a couple of plot whole's but i'm gonna bring hulk to new height's in this fiction


Well this is the story that's been giving me some writers block now the title explains it all so time for Godzilla to fight the hulk.

--

"Bruce Banner come out with your hands up resistance is useless"! An officer Yelled into a mega phone.

Bruce peaked threw a crack to see that the military after him was different then the usual one. "Who are you and why are you after the hulk"! Bruce Yelled.

"Come out and we'll explain"! Another military officer yelled.

Deciding that it might be different then usual Bruce came outside with his hands up. "Come with us so we can introduce you to our main officer". An officer said.

Bruce followed the soldier until they made it to a helicopter. The soldier entered the helicopter and began a discussion with the person in it until finally he and the person in the helicopter came out. "So this is Bruce Banner a.k.a the incredible hulk". The person who came out of the helicopter Said.

"Yes and you would be"? Bruce Asked.

"My name is Douglas Gordon but you can call me Captain Gordon and I'm one of the generals of the gdf". Captain Gordon Said.

"Okay now tell me why you are after the hulk"? Bruce Asked.

"We'll explain when we make it back to Japan". Captain Gordon entering the helicopter Said.

"Okay but if you're from the gdf why are you after me"? Bruce Asked.

"Another thing that will be explained when we make it to Japan". Captain Gordon Said.

Bruce entered the helicopter ready for anything to happen. The helicopter began to take off as soon as Bruce entered it. "What about them aren't they coming to"? Bruce Asked.

"They've got to pick everything up". Captain Gordon said.

"Have to admit I'm pretty surprised that the good General Ross didn't make an appearance in that raid". Bruce said.

"That's because you've been taken out of his control". Captain Gordon Said.

"What do you mean I've been taken out of his control"? Bruce Asked.

"Another thing to be explained when we get to Japan". Captain Gordon Said.

They soon made it to the gdf base where they then went to the main room where everything was supposed to be explained to Bruce. "I see you managed to bring Bruce Banner here". The Secretary General Said.

"Of course I did". Captain Gordon Said as he sat down.

"So how much have you explained to him so far"? The Secretary General Said.

"Nothing yet I figured you'd like to tell him". Captain Gordon Said.

"Good now then Bruce in total there are only two things that have caused over 300,000,000,000 dollars worth of damage in their life". The Secretary General Said.

"Okay now tell me is that why you wanted to capture me". Bruce Said.

"No the reason we captured you is to use you as a weapon". The secretary General Answered.

"I'm not going to let you use the hulk as a weapon". Bruce Interrupted.

"Well now if you'd let me finish I'd be able to tell you what we want to use you as a weapon against". The Secretary General Said.

"Okay finish then". Bruce Said.

"Gladly now as I said earlier there are only two people who've caused over 300,000,000,000 dollars worth of damage in there life one is you the other is Godzilla". The secretary General Said.

"Okay so what's that got to do with anything"? Bruce Asked.

"Well if we can get the Hulk to battle Godzilla we may be able to get rid of at least one of them". The secretary General Said.

"So you plan on having me fight and die against Godzilla". Bruce Said.

"No of course not that would be cruel". The secretary General Answered.

"Then you think the Hulk can defeat Godzilla". Bruce Said.

"He might be able to but the reason we'll be able to possibly get rid of at least one is that Godzilla absorbs radiation so if the Hulk can fight Godzilla long enough then maybe enough radiation can be absorbed by Godzilla to stop you from ever turning into Hulk again also if were lucky the Hulk will be able to defeat Godzilla". The Secretary General Said.

"I've got a question to ask you first Bruce what is the biggest you have ever grown as the Hulk"? Captain Gordon Asked.

"Well the biggest Hulk has ever been was the size of a house but he might be able to grow bigger". Bruce Said.

"Good because if we can get you to 100 meters then the odd's of you beating Godzilla will increase by a decent amount". Captain Gordon Said.

"So tell me Bruce will you fight Godzilla"? The secretary General Asked.

"Okay I'll fight him but I don't know if the Hulk will go out of control or not". Bruce Said.

"Good now all that needs to be done is get everything ready". The Secretary General Said.

"Tell me Bruce I've got one more question do you think the Hulk would attack any of our soldiers if we stuck them out there to help you"? Captain Gordon Said.

"Yes it's almost guaranteed". Bruce Said.

"Okay then we can't have anybody even close to you and we also have to think of the most effective way to turn you into the hulk with out you going after us". Captain Gordon Said.

"I'd say the best way to get me into Hulk with out him going after you would be to either drop me from a helicopter or to stick me on the ground while he's attacking and wait for him to send concrete flying at me which would also cause me to go hulk then we could assume he'd go after Godzilla". Bruce Said.

"By the sounds of it I'd say we should drop you from the helicopter because if the rubble kills you before you turn into the hulk then we won't be able to do anything but watch because we won't be able to stick any troops in if hulks just going to attack them to". Captain Gordon Said.

"Now then all that's left to do is evacuate everyone who lives near the ocean to a shelter so that they don't get hurt in the cross fire between Hulk and Godzilla". The Secretary General Said.

Several months went by and Godzilla still hadn't attacked. "Tell me how long does it usually take before Godzilla attacks again after his last raid on Japan"? Bruce Asked.

"At most it's usually a year so if he doesn't attack this month he'll probably attack next month". Captain Gordon Said.

"If he doesn't attack by the end of this month I recommend we attract him by using a nuclear plant". Bruce Said.

"If we do that then the damage done to the city you battle in will increase from the radiation". Captain Gordon Said.

"I know but we aren't getting much of a choice sense Godzilla's attacks are really random so we don't know when he'll attack again". Bruce Said.

"Fine but were waiting a month and the generator goes off as soon as Godzilla get's close to the shore of what ever city he enters into". The Secretary General Said.

A month passed by and Godzilla still hadn't attacked so they had only one choice and that was to attract Godzilla by using a radiation plant. "Okay our month is up we have no choice we have to attract Godzilla". The Secretary General Said.

"Yes but we'll need to find a not so populated area to bring him to that way nobody will get hurt or lose their home". Bruce Said.

"I have an idea it's a small city a little west of Takoshima". Captain Gordon Said.

"Does it have a nuclear plant"? Bruce Asked

"Yes and It's got a decent sized area for Hulk to fight Godzilla if we can get him to grow 100 meter's". Captain Gordon Said.

"That's good so let's get started". Bruce Said.

Bruce, Captain Gordon, The secretary General and a bunch of military soldiers began to enter a helicopter to set up the nuclear plant so that it'd be able to attract Godzilla. "Set the valves at a rate that'll be able to make it so Godzilla comes but it isn't lethal to anybody near us"! Bruce Yelled.

"Now hook up the radiation release to the fans so that it'll go out to sea"! Bruce Yelled as they finished the first order.

"Good everything is set". Bruce Said.

"How long do you think it'll be until Godzilla show's up"? the Secretary General Asked.

"At this rate I'd say he'll be here by night". Captain Gordon Said.

"Then we won't have much time to get everyone out of the area and we also have to get us high enough so that Godzilla won't see us until Bruce jumps". The Secretary General Said.

"Also we should evacuate everyone in a three city radius of any town that has bit of water that Godzilla could come out of that way if Hulk and Godzilla leave the city we'll still have room to fight without anybody getting hurt". Said Bruce.

Soon everyone was out of the three city radius near water. "Now all we need is for Godzilla to show up". Bruce Said.

"Night fell and Godzilla finally arrived. Godzilla began to walk on to land. What are you waiting for, jump". Captain Gordon Said.

"I'm waiting for him to get close enough that way Hulk will be able to fight at full force". Bruce Said.

Godzilla was now fully on land and let out a roar expecting the gdf to attack him.

"Now"! Bruce Yelled jumping from the helicopter at Godzilla.

Bruce closed his eyes then opened them only now they were glowing green. Bruce's body and muscle's began to grow as his skin turned green until finally his pants and short's began to rip. Next his shoes ripped into shreds and his sock's exploded. Hulk went flying straight into Godzilla's throat knocking him to the ground. Hulk began punching Godzilla but none of the punches affected him. Finally Godzilla grabbed Hulk and tossed him into a building. Hulk got to his feet and shook his head to get rid of his dizziness. Right as he finished Godzilla slammed his tail into Hulk sending him flying threw another building and sending him to the fifth floor of it. Hulk jumped through three of the floors so he could get to a higher level and fight head to head with him. Feeling that Hulk wasn't dead Godzilla slammed his tail into the building knocking it to the ground. Godzilla turned his sight away from the building and began to walk towards the radiation plant when a chunk of concrete hit Godzilla in the back of the head. Godzilla swung his tail into Hulk knocking him into another building. "Is Hulk getting any bigger I can't tell". Secretary General Yelled.

"Yes I think so for that short moment I saw Hulk he was about the size of a cabin". Captain Gordon Yelled.

Hulk rolled out of the pile of rubble and was now 50 meters but not able to get up when Godzilla slid his tail under him. Godzilla tossed Hulk into the air and sent him flying by smacking him with his tail sending him flying threw another couple buildings. Godzilla let out a roar of victory and began smashing buildings as he began to head towards the radiation plant. Finally Hulk got back up and let out a roar towards Godzilla. Godzilla turned around to see that Hulk had Grown as big as him. Hulk and Godzilla began walking towoards eachother then whent into a run until they were close enough to jump. Hulk threw a punch at Godzilla smacking him back half a mile and kept running at Godzilla. Just Hulk was infront of Godzilla he used his tail to knock godzilla to the ground. Godzilla quickly got back to his feet then kicked Hulk back a couple blocks until Hulk hit a building stopping him. Hulk wobbled to his feet then turned and picked up the building he fell into and snapped it in half then put them on as boxing gloves. Hulk jumped onto Godzilla and began punching him until the buildings broke. Godzilla slammed Hulk into another building so that he could get back up then fired his atomic blast at Hulk. Hulk got lucky and fell to the side just before it hit him. "I can't tell whose winning but I think Hulk might be losing". Captain Gordon Said.

Hulk got back to his feet then jumped at Godzilla throwing punches at Godzilla. "I just noticed some Hulks muscles are shrinking". The Secretary General Yelled.

"Then let's just hope that Hulk can beat Godzilla before he turns back to normal". Captain Gordon Said.

Hulk threw a punch at Godzilla only to getcountered by godzilla smacking his tail into his arm. Hulk grabbed another building and threw it into Godzilla. Godzilla responded by slamming his claw into Hulk's chest leaving a deep slash in Hulk's chest and making him bleed. Hulk began to get angrier and his muscles got bigger. Hulk started punching Godzilla in the chest until Godzilla fell on his back. "Hulk win"! Hulk Yelled.

Godzilla let out a roar as he got back to his feet. Hulk went running at Godzilla again only to get smacked into a building by Godzilla's tail then picked up by Godzilla and tossed into another building. Godzilla now determined to kill hulk began to walk towards him until Hulk jumped out of the ground and threw a punch knocking Godzilla over. Hulk grabbed Godzilla by the leg and threw him into a building. Godzilla quickly got back to his feet and began to run at Hulk. Hulk began running at Godzilla to. Hulk put up a fist and was about to through a punch when Godzilla slammed his tail against hulk's face sending him flying threw five buildings. Hulk quickly got to his feet from under the pile of rubble when suddenly a blue beam of radiation burned Hulk's back. Hulk fell to the ground again and didn't get up for a while. Godzilla began to approach Hulk to see if Hulk was dead yet. Finally Hulk was able to get up again and threw a punch into Godzilla's face. "Wow I thought Godzilla had just won". The Secretary General Said

'No but Hulk's muscle's seem to be growing again". Captain Gordon Said.

"Yes I wonder if that means the plans failing". The Secretary General Said.

"It should be they've been fighting for nearly 20 minutes". Captain Gordon Said.

"Maybe Hulk's gamma radiation is a kind of radiation Godzilla won't absorb". The Secretary General Said.

"No otherwise Hulk's muscles wouldn't have been shrinking earlier". Captain Gordon Said.

Hulk let out a mighty roar before jumping on Godzilla. Hulk began punching Godzilla knocking Godzilla to the ground. Hulk continued punching Godzilla until Godzilla began to shoot his atomic breath at Hulk. Thinking that it was what shot him before Hulk forced Godzilla's mouth shut with one hand and began strangling him with the other. Godzilla began to lose oxygen so he began another atomic blast but this time swallowed it causing his atomic pulse blasting Hulk off him. Hulk managed to get back to his feet but wasn't in the best condition to be fighting in. Hulk went running at Godzilla and threw a punch hitting Godzilla dead on in the face. "This doesn't make sense he should have turned back to normal by now". Captain Gordon Said.

Captain Gordon and The Secretary General began to think until. "I got it the nuclear plant Godzilla is absorbing it's energy instead of Hulk's we have to destroy it then he'll start absorbing hulk's gamma radiation instead". The Secretary General Said.

"It might work so let's give it a shot if it doesn't then after the fight Hulk will be gone and maybe Godzilla will be to". Captain Gordon Said.

"Fire at the radiation plant"! Captain Gordon Yelled.

The helicopter began to fire at the radiation plant until it finally exploded. "Good now Godzilla will have to start absorbing Hulk's radiation". Captain Gordon Said.

"He is look hulk's muscles are already starting to shrink". The Secretary General Said.

Hulk threw a punch into Godzilla's chest then jumped above him grabbed his head and slammed his fist down on him. Godzilla fell to the ground but quickly got back up again. Godzilla slammed his tail into Hulk's face. Hulk fell to the ground and was also quickly back up. Hulk looked at Godzilla and began to get angrier. Both titans went running at each other again until Hulk jumped right behind Godzilla. Hulk grabbed Godzilla's tail and began to lift him into the air then tossed him. Godzilla landed on his feet but began to slide until he rammed threw three buildings. Hulk closed in on him until he got blasted by Godzilla's atomic breath. "If Hulk takes another blast like that he'll die". Captain Gordon Said.

"Do you think he knows that"? The Secretary General Asked.

"I don't know but if he does he may be able to stay alive". Captain Gordon Said.

Hulk let out a roar at Godzilla clutching his shoulder now bleeding. Hulk ran behind a building to get behind Godzilla again. Hulk reached out his hand and grabbed one of Godzilla's dorsal fins and ripped it out of his back. Godzilla let out a roar of pain as blood slid down his back. Before Hulk could move out of the way though Godzilla grabbed Hulk's arm with his tail and knocked him to the ground. Hulk began to struggle to his feet only to get knocked back by Godzilla. Again Hulk began to struggle to his feet only to get a tail to his back knocking him to the ground again. Hulk began to shrink as he began to pass out. "We can't let him pass out if he does he'll die". Captain Gordon Said.

"What should we do"? The Pilot Asked.

"Fire at Hulk we'll get him angry so that he'll wake up". Captain Gordon Said.

The helicopter began to fly towards Hulk. Godzilla noticed the helicopter and began charging his atomic breath. Finally it finished charging and Godzilla shot it at the helicopter. The pilot managed to avoid it and get close enough to hide behind Hulk. "Fire"! Captain Gordon Yelled.

The pilot began to fire at Hulk until he awoke. Hulk let out a mighty roar as he got back to his feet then went running at Godzilla. Hulk punched Godzilla in the face flinging him back a couple yards. Godzilla responded with a tail to the side of Hulk's head sending him flying threw a building. Hulk got back to his feet and began a stare down with Hulk. Godzilla broke the stare down by charging up his atomic breath. Hulk saw this and clapped his hands together as Godzilla sent the blast at him causing an explosion engulfing both of them. "Get us higher"! Yelled captain Gordon as the explosion from Hulk's clap and Godzilla's atomic breath began to chase them.

Just before the explosion reached them they managed to get high enough to escape it. "That was close". The Secretary General Said.

"Yep but who won"? The Pilot Asked.

The smoke began to clear and in the place where the city they had been in and half of another city use to be was nothing but a pile of rubble. "Where are they"? The Pilot Asked hoping somebody could see one of them.

"They both disappeared and we won't be able to tell who won until we check the damage out". Captain Gordon Said.

The next day a crew had shown up and checked out the pile of rubble. "This scrape is deep but from what I can tell it look's like Godzilla's because of the third line". Captain Gordon Said.

"Then what do you think happened to Hulk"? The Secretary General Asked.

"I don't know". Captain Gordon Replied.

"Do you think it's possible he's dead"? The Secretary General Asked.

"No I'm sure he's still alive". Captain Gordon Said.

Mean while in Mexico.

"Give me your wallet". A Mugger Said grabbing a person.

The person looked up with glowing green eyes and a smile on his face.

--

Well the tale is told all is over all that's left is for you readers to review and nobody try pointing out the obvious.


End file.
